Memang Jodoh
by Achi Putiyu
Summary: Terkadang skenario Tuhan tidak bisa ditebak. Kita sebagai pemainnya harus menerima apa yang ditulis-Nya. "Siapapun orangnya, dia adalah jodoh yang digariskan Tuhan untuk kita." Cinta yang tumbuh perlahan memberiku keyakinan untuk menerimanya. Mungkin, ini cara Tuhan membuatku bahagia dengan pilihan-Nya./SasuTen/Fanfic for Birthday Tenten.


**Memang Jodoh**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Tenten x Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Rated : T**

 **Keep Reading!**

Sosok dihadapanku begitu serius memainkan jari di atas benda berlayar itu. Sesekali matanya melirik pada buku yang menganga. Membaca deretan huruf yang tertulis, sejenak berpikir, lalu memainkan jarinya kembali.

"Sasuke …."

"Ada apa?" tanyanya masih asyik berkutat dengan laptop.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tawarku dengan nada sedikit tinggi, berharap perhatiannya.

Tatapannya mengunci pandanganku. Wajah bak pangeran di negeri dogeng—begitulah sebutan _fangrils_ -nya, kini bagai monster yang siap memangsa. Merinding—bulu-bulu tangan berdiri, dan keringat mengucur di sekitar pelipis.

 _'_ _Oh, ayolah ini bukan film horror atau menghadapi ujian. Lihat, Ten! Di depanmu hanya seorang cowok sok ganteng dan sombong saja,' batinku, meyakinkan._

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, mengubur rasa takut.

"38 C!"

"Eh?" seketika wajahku memerah saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Dasar mesum!" sahutku keras.

"Diam, jangan berisik! Ini perpustakaan," lontar sang penjaga.

Sebuah senyuman bermakna maaf kulempar pada mereka. _'Ah, kau menganggu, Ten!'_

"Cepat buka!" pintanya lagi.

"Kau … benar-benar mesum!" telunjuk kananku tepat di hidungnya. Hitungan detik, telapak tangannya mengatup jari-jariku, dan mengenggam erat.

"Maksudmu apa, hah?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawabku sekenanya.

Setelah lepas dari genggaman tangan kekar nan dingin, tatapan menggoda mengusik penglihatan. Raut wajahku seakan terbaca olehnya. Suara tawa yang tertahan menyapa telinga.

"Kau pikir, aku membicarakan 'itu', ya?"

Ada penekanan pada kata 'itu', iya tahu ke mana arah pembicaraanku. Tak bisa menghindar, mata kami beradu. Tanpa ragu kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh pipiku.

"Katakan!" si mata _onyx_ menunggu jawaban.

 _'_ _Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

"Ma … maaf," kutundukkan kepala setelah menepis telapak tangannya. Kenapa otak ini dihuni pikiran kotor?

 _'_ _Mana mungkin dia tahu nomor bra-mu, Ten!'_

Seakan tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Sasuke menyodorkan buku bersampul biru padaku.

"38 C!" ulangnya lagi.

Jari ini menuntun mataku menuju halaman yang dimaksud. Bab 3 berjudul "Sistem Informasi Manajemen" dan di sana tertulis _point_ C, di mana membahas tentang Sistem Informasi Pemasaran. Salah satu jawaban dari soal yang kami kerjakan berada di halaman 38.

"Sudah paham?" tanyanya, sambil membuka buku yang lain. Aku mengangguk, dan segera menyembunyikan wajah di balik buku.

Setelah kejadian tadi, kami mulai mengerjakan bagian yang sudah disepakati. Pria berambut _raven_ itu membuat makalah, dan aku mengisi 15 soal.

Satu per satu murid meninggalkan ruang. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sudah dua hari ini, aku dan Sasuke pulang lebih lama. Karena, setelah kegiatan belajar-mengajar berakhir, tempat berikutnya yang kami singgahi adalah perpustakaan.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," helaan napasku mengiringi.

"Kuantar pulang," suara _baritone_ menyahut.

"Tidak perlu, aku ada janji dengan Neji."

"Terserah kau!" balasnya, dan segera menyambar tas punggung yang serupa warna rambutnya.

Sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan. Cukup lama mematung di samping kursi yang selama dua jam tadi kami duduki. Mencerna ucapan terakhir pangeran ayam. Nadanya terdengar cemburu, apa iya?

oOoOo

Meja-meja berkaca tertata rapi di dalam ruang bercat putih. Sebuah toko yang berada di lantai 4 _mall_ Konoha. Beberapa pengunjung terlihat sibuk memandangi benda-benda yang dijual di sini.

"Silakan tuan dan nyonya." Begitulah sapaan wanita yang menyambut kami saat masuk.

Mungkin, di sini sudah biasa memanggil pengunjung dengan sebutan itu, meski yang datang murid SMA.

"Tuan Neji mau ambil pesanannya, ya?" wanita berkacamata dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajahnya langsung menebak niatan si sulung Hyuuga ini.

"Iya."

Wanita itu melempar senyum, dan segera mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah di dalam meja berkaca. Mataku tidak berkedip, memandang berbagai macam perhiasan. Kilauan cahaya yang dipantulkan baik dari emas atau berliannya, pasti membuat hati kaum hawa tergoda. Mata yang dimanjakan salah satu penambah kecantikannya.

"Ini akan kuberikan untuk orang yang aku sayang. Dia adalah gadis yang dekat denganku. Dan besok, aku mau menembaknya," jelas Neji, masih menatap kotak di tangannya.

 _'_ _Apa ini kode?' batinku mulai berpikir jauh. Terbang bersama perasaanku yang penasaran akan isinya. Apakah sebuah cincin? Gelang? Atau kalung? Ah, apa pun yang Neji berikan aku sangat suka. Tak sabar menunggu hari esok._

"Tenten?" panggilannya cukup keras, dan menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Iya, Neji?"

"Ayo pulang," senyum samar yang terlihat di bibirnya semakin membuatku terpesona.

oOoOo

Sang surya menyapa manusia. Kicauan burung saling menyahut mengitari pepohonan. Embusan angin yang cukup kencang, mematahkan daun-daun yang melekat di ranting. Pagi hari di kota Konoha, menampakkan cuaca mendung. Meski demikian, tidak menyurutkan semangat murid-murid dalam mengemban ilmu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya seseorang yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sampingku.

"Senyum itu ibadah."

"Nanti ke perpustakaan," balasnya.

"Iya, aku ingat."

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku merasa diperhatikan. Sepertinya, si pangeran ayam mengawasi pergerakanku dari sudut matanya. Ah, aku tidak peduli. Toh, kami sering bertengkar. Tapi aku heran, kenapa semua guru dan teman-teman selalu memojokkan kami? Tugas kelompok, ekskulnya sama bahkan, menjadi teman sebangku.

"Tenten, cepat kerjakan nomor 8!"

"Iya, Sasuke," jawabku segera.

Tiba-tiba seisi ruangan menjadi riuh. Ada yang bersiul, bertepuk tangan, dan berkata menggoda.

"Ini kelas, Ten. Kencannya nanti malam," lontar salah satu teman yang kutahu bernama Ino.

Mataku mengarah ke depan kelas, di sana tampak Kakashi- _sensei_ sedang menggelengkan kepala.

"Jadi, yang tadi memanggil pak guru?" lirihku.

"Iya, Sayang," suara yang terdengar menggoda berasal dari sampingku. Astaga, Sasuke menyeringai. Betapa malunya aku.

oOoOo

Untungnya pelajaran guru bermasker itu mendekati jam istirahat. Setelah bel berbunyi, langsung saja kurapikan buku dan alat tulis. Kaki ini terus melangkah ke luar kelas, dan tidak peduli dengan suara _baritone_ yang terus memanggil. Keramaian di lapangan tertangkap mata. Daripada penasaran kuhampiri saja kerumunan itu.

"Sakura, maukah jadi pacarku?" suara khas yang kukenal sejak SMP. Pemiliknya adalah laki-laki berambut panjang dan berkulit pucat.

Neji sedang bersimpuh di hadapan si ketua _cheerleaders,_ dengan memegang kotak yang kutahu sebagai kado spesial untuk orang yang disayanginya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menerima cinta salah satu keturunan Hyuuga itu. Semua bertepuk tangan, memberi selamat, dan turut bahagia.

"Pajak jadian, ya!" pinta salah satu dari mereka yang dibalas tawaan pasangan baru.

oOoOo

Saat semua merayakan bersatunya Neji dan Sakura, duduk di taman belakang sekolah menjadi pilihanku. Cairan bening dan hangat keluar perlahan. Suara tangisku tak akan terdengar. Sebab, di hadapanku ada air mancur kesayangan ibu kepala sekolah. Susana taman yang sepi, membuatku semakin hanyut.

"Ternyata, aku bukan penghuni hatinya."

"Menjadi penghuni hati seseorang, tidak seperti membalikkan telapak tangan."

"Sasuke?" tanpa dipersilakan, ia duduk di sampingku.

"Kau tahu, kan? Neji dan aku sudah besama sejak SMP. Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa ia menganggapku hanya sebagai teman."

"Kenapa harus Sakura?" ucapku lagi.

"Sakura atau siapapun penghuni hatinya Neji, akan tetap membuatmu sakit."

"Ten, dengar! Terkadang skenario Tuhan tidak bisa ditebak. Kita sebagai pemainnya harus menerima apa yang ditulis-Nya. Mencintai tidak harus dibalas dengan cinta. semua orang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk bahagia. Bahagia bukan hanya dari berhasilnya kita mendapatkan cinta. Tapi, proses meletakkan cinta di tempat sebenarnya."

Aku tercenung mendengar kalimat bijak yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Laki-laki berparas tampan dengan tatapan dinginnya, bisa membuat hatiku tenang.

"Pakai ini … bila ingin bersandar, bahuku siap kapanpun."

Kuterima saputangan berwarna cokelat polos yang diberikannya. Menghapus segera air mata, dan mengobati luka yang seharusnya tak ada. Perlahan kusandarkan kepala di bahu kirinya. Tidak ada penolakan. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah tangan mengelus rambutku yang tergerai. Biasanya, kepala ini selalu dihiasi dengan dua cepolan.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau baik padaku?" suara ini kembali normal, setelah lama menangis.

"Apa kau membeciku?" aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Maaf, ya selama ini aku tidak peduli. Kita selalu bertengkar tapi tenang saja, tak ada rasa benci padamu,"

"Sasuke, apa aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagian?" kini aku bertanya dengan mantap.

"Ya, bisa. Karena, kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kata orang, cinta bisa tumbuh karena adanya kebersamaan. Kalau Neji bukan orangnya, lalu siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mungkin aku."

Segera saja kutengok ke atas. Mata kami bertemu. Si bungsu Uchiha ini menampakkan wajah polos atas jawabannya tadi. Aku kembali ke posisi awal, bersandar di bahunya.

"Siapapun orangnya, dia adalah jodoh yang digariskan Tuhan untuk kita. Percayalah!" nasihat Sasuke mengetuk hatiku. Tak menyangka, di balik sikap dinginnya ada rasa peduli terhadap temannya.

 **Memang Jodoh**

Mataku sibuk menatap gadis kecil yang terlihat asyik mencepol rambutnya. Dibilang gadis, sih tidak. Sebab, usianya baru menginjak lima tahun.

"Perlu mama bantu?" tawarku, sambil mengambil sisir yang berada di meja rias.

Malaikat kecil—kini yang kusebut hanya menganggukan kepala. Setelah mendudukkannya di bangku rias, jari jemariku mulai bekerja. Menyisir perlahan rambut berwarna _dark blue_ ini. Dari cermin, kuperhatikan ia tersenyum. Kepalanya mengikuti setiap gerakan tanganku.

"Selesai …."

Ia menatap dirinya di depan cermin, sambil melirik cepolan dengan pita berwarna pink menghiasi kepalanya.

"Bagaimana, kamu suka?" tanyaku, berlutut—menyamakan diri dengannya.

"Aku suka, Ma akan kutunjukkan pada papa," sahutnya semangat.

Mata ini terus mengekori langkah gaduh yang hendak keluar kamar, senyum ini tak pernah hilang memandangi tingkah lucunya.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kau telah menghadirkan malaikat kecil di antara kami," lirihku, menatap beberapa bingkai foto yang tersusun rapi di salah satu almari berkaca.

Rasanya masih tidak percaya. Seorang gadis tanpa marga, yang tidak tahu asal-usulnya, yang tomboy sikapnya, menjauhkan diri dari alat-alat kencantikan. Hidup dengan kesederhanaan, yang terpenting sekolah diutamakan, tidak peduli lelahnya membanting tulang setiap hari dari sore sampai malam. Tidak takut bila semua orang memandang sebelah mata. Namun, kini semuanya berubah. Karena, malaikat tak bersayap yang Tuhan kirimkan. Dengannya, membuka lembaran baru, membangun cinta di dalam rumah tangga.

Tiba-tiba tangan kekar melingkari pinggangku. Semakin erat ia memeluk dari belakang. Embusan napas meniup rambut cokelat ini, seiring dagu yang ia letakkan di atas kepalaku.

"Sasuke, kalau Kimi melihat bagaimana?" tanyaku panik, sekaligus kaget menerima perlakuannya.

"Tenang, Ten. Dia bersama ibu."

Helaan napas lega membalas jawabannya. Syukurlah, ibu menjaga Kimi. Istri Fugaku itu sangat menyayangi anak kami, cucu kedua di keluarga Uchiha. Ya, karena cucu pertama telah lahir dari rahim Karin—mendiang istri Kak Itachi.

Doa yang tak pernah lepas dari kegiatanku setiap hari. Rasa syukur kepada Tuhan atas anugerah yang Dia berikan. Hidup di dalam rumah yang penuh cinta.

"Aku rindu padamu," bisiknya di telinga kiriku.

"Iya, Sasuke. Maaf, kalau akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk mengurus Kimi."

Melatih kemampuan dan meningkatkan daya gerak, menjadikan anak seusia Kimi tumbuh aktif. Perlu adanya pengawasan dalam menjaganya. Apalagi ia menjadi bagian TK Ceria, dan sebagai orangtua perlu membimbingnya saat menghadapi lingkungan yang berbeda.

Sasuke membalikkan posisiku agar menghadapnya. Menatap malaikat Tuhan yang telah mengikrar janji di hari pernikahan. Laki-laki berpostur tegap ini mengunci pandanganku.

"Boleh aku meminta?" tanyanya.

Kulingkari tangan di lehernya, dan tangannya masih setia di pinggangku. Kaki yang tidak beralaskan sepatu membuatku lebih mudah untuk berjinjit karena, tinggi badan yang hanya sejajar dengan bahunya. Tangan kirinya menyentuh tenguk kepalaku.

Cup … sebuah kecupan di dahi menjadi awal _scene romance_ seperti dulu, saat memulai malam pertama. Mencium satu per satu bagian di wajahku.

"Kita lanjutkan, ya?" tanpa izin, Sasuke menggendongku ala _bridal style._

"Kalau mereka melihat?"

"Sudah dikunci pintunya." Kedipan matanya membuatku diam.

Ia meletakkanku di atas ranjang, membuka ikatan rambut yang setia melekat di kepala. Tergerai sudah ….

"Sasuke, terima kasih atas semuanya." Suamiku hanya mengangguk, dan mulai mengurung tubuh mungil ini dengan badan kekarnya.

"Tidak ada kata terima kasih dalam hubungan ini. Kita memang diciptakan untuk bersama, Sayang," balasnya, seraya menyingkirkan helaian rambutku yang menganggu pandangannya. Wajahku merona merah atas sikapnya. Bibir ini tak mampu membalas ucapannya.

"Kita berikan adik untuk Kimi …." Katanya sebelum memulai aktivitas yang akan kami lakukan.

Uchiha Kimiko adalah buah hati kami. Merawat dan menjaga titipan Tuhan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Perekat hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Dan doa tulusnya yang akan membawa kami—orangtuanya ke surga.

Tuhan memiliki cara untuk membuat hamba-Nya bahagia. Bukan dengan orang yang bersamaku sejak lama tapi, sosok laki-laki yang kukenal karena kejahilannya. Masa-masa SMA yang diisi dengan pertengkaran, kerja sama, juga cinta. Cinta yang tumbuh perlahan memberiku keyakinan untuk menerimanya. Ini adalah cara Tuhan membuatku bahagia dengan pilihan-Nya.

 **FIN**

 **A/N : Akhirnya, selesai juga. Cerita ini ditulis sebagai kado ulang tahun Tenten-** ** _chan._** **Maaf banget bila terkesan OOC. Memang iya, sih, hehe. Semoga manisnya dapat, ya? Achi mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun yang membaca** ** _fanfic_** **sederhana ini. Akhir kata, kritik dan saran dipersilakan.** **:)**


End file.
